List of characters
This is a list of characters from the upcoming TV show NS World. Main Characters *'Nathaniel O'Sullivan' - Little League second baseman for the Cincinnati Reds. Lives in a mansion with his cousins, Sam and Dustin. *'Samuel Vanderbilt' - Little League pitcher for the Cincinnati Reds. Twin brother of Dustin. *'Dustin Vanderbilt' - Little League pitcher for the Cincinnati Reds. Twin brother of Sam. Dating Lydia Robinson. *'Amber Vanderbilt' - Older sister of Dustin and Sam Vanderbilt. *Robin Cuyper - Little League third baseman for the Kansas City Royals. Born in the Netherlands. *'Lydia Robinson' - Hedgehog lover and owner of three snakes. Dating Dustin Vanderbilt. *'Heidi MacAvoy' - Sam's girlfriend from The Strange World of Harry Potter. Recurring Characters *'Nicholas Gardella' - Little League designated hitter for the Texas Rangers. Lives with his parents and older brother Colby in Miami. *'Victor Tolentino' - Nicknamed "The Intimidator". Little League pitcher for the Cleveland Indians. *'Liam Tremblay' - Little League player for the Cincinnati Reds. *'Jack Underwood' - Little League shortstop for the New York Yankees. *'Calvin Oscar' - Little League player for the Toronto Blue Jays. *'Charlie Fish' - Little League outfielder for the Cincinnati Reds. Nicknamed "Fish and Chips". *'Eucaliptye' - A Webkinz koala owned by Nathaniel and Sam. *'Moe' - A Webkinz koala owned by Nathaniel and Sam. Major Background Characters *'Monica MacAvoy '- Dustin's ex-girlfriend from The Strange World of Harry Potter. *'Presto' - A Mazin' hamster owned by Sam and Paxton. *'Cotton Candy' - A Mazin' hamster owned by Sam and Paxton. *'Petunia' - A Mazin' hamster owned by Sam and Paxton. *'Cookie' - A Mazin' hamster owned by Sam and Paxton. *'Honey' - A Mazin' hamster owned by Sam and Paxton. *'Snowball' - A Mazin' hamster owned by Sam and Paxton. *'Willow' - A Mazin' hamster owned by Sam and Paxton. *'Nick' - A Mazin' hamster owned by Sam and Paxton. *'Eliška '- A Webkinz Alley Cat owned by Nathaniel. *'MissMeow' - A Webkinz Alley Cat owned by Nathaniel. *'MissMeowers' - A Webkinz Alley Cat owned by Nathaniel. *'MrMeow' - A Webkinz Alley Cat owned by Nathaniel. Family Members Nathaniel and the twins' family *'Edwin Vanderbilt' - The twins' dad. A painter and ornithologist. *'Isabelle Murray' - The twins' mom. Hasn't been heard from for 10 years. *'George Vanderbilt' - The twins' grandfather. A huge fan of the San Francisco Giants. *'Jessica Murray' - The twins' aunt. Isabelle's sister. *'Edith Murray' - The twins' aunt. Isabelle's sister. Nathaniel's grandmother. *'Lance O'Sullivan' - Nathaniel's dad. *'Genesis O'Sullivan' - Nathaniel's mom. *'Lane Laughlin' - Nathaniel's 21-great grandfather. Discovered Webkinz. Devisser's family *'Milan Hendriks' - Devisser's father. Crashed a car with Paxton in it. *'Eva Hendriks' - Devisser's older sister. Actor on commercials for face cream and Burger World. *'Wilhelmina DeVisser' - Devisser's mother. Devisser got his first name from her maiden name. Nicholas' family *'Georgia Capozzoli' - Nicholas' mother. *'Colby Gardella' - Nicholas' older brother. *'Zachariah Gardella' - Nicholas' father. Quidditch Players *'Roger Davies' - Ravenclaw chaser. *'Duncan Inglebee' - Ravenclaw beater. *'Jason Samuels' - Ravenclaw beater. *'Grant Page' - Ravenclaw keeper. *'Cho Chang' - Ravenclaw seeker. *'Heidi MacAvoy' - Hufflepuff chaser. Sam's girlfriend. *'Malcolm Preece' - Hufflepuff chaser. *'Anthony Rickett' - Hufflepuff beater. National Quidditch Players American National Quidditch team *'Gianni Fedele' - American chaser and captain. *'Robert Green' - American chaser. *'Debbie Muntz' - American chaser. *'Troy Duvall' - American beater. Nicknamed "Tank". *'Greg Ruczinski' - American beater. Nicknamed "Crash". *'Ralph Heidelberger' - American keeper. *'Ariel Singelton' - American seeker. Nicknamed "Speedy". English National Quidditch team *'Avery Hawksworth' - English chaser and captain. *'Edric Vosper' - English chaser. *'Keaton Flitney' - English chaser. Heidi is amazed by his 9-inch tall mohawk. *'Indira Choudry' - English beater. *'Dawn Withey' - English beater. *'Dennison Frisby' - English keeper. Sam loves his skill with blocking Quaffles. *'Blythe Parkin' - English seeker. Japanese National Quidditch team *'Noriyuki Satō' - Japanese chaser. *'Yoshihiro Suzuki' - Japanese chaser. *'Ryotaro Tanaka' - Japanese chaser and captain. *'Minaka Mushanokouji' - Japanese beater. *'Keiko Takahashi' - Japanese beater. *'Tamotsu Iwamoto' - Japanese keeper. *'Shizuka Watanabe' - Japanese seeker. German National Quidditch team *'Kurt Tödt' - German chaser. *'Kursten Blijk' - German chaser. *'Igor Brand' - German chaser. *'Katrina von Glockenspieler' - German chaser and captain. *'Elena Eldritch' - German beater. *'Hermann Wiel' - German keeper. *'Konrad Weiß' - Geman seeker. French National Quidditch team *'Hildegarde Lafarge' - French chaser. *'Josephine Marat' - French chaser and captain. *'Mathilde Mallard' - French chaser. *'Pierre-Louis Lacroix' - French beater. *'Noël Saucet' - French beater. *'Chevalier Bastien' - French keeper. *'Cybèle Peltier' - French seeker. Australian National Quidditch team *'Kenneth Hastings' - Australian chaser. *'Maria Monteith' - Australian chaser. *'Matthew Echunga' - Australian chaser. *'Kelly Whakkaarangapawarau' - Australian beater. Has the longest surname in the history of Quidditch. *'Kylie Meadows' - Australian beater. *'Jonny Nuhaka' - Australian keeper. *'Lucy Karoonda' - Australian seeker and captain. Nordic National Quidditch team *'Peter Hansen' - Nordic chaser. *'Olaf Andersen' - Nordic chaser. *'Lorre Gustafson' - Nordic chaser. *'Asgard Pettersson' - Nordic beater. *'Asgeir Knutsen' - Nordic beater. *'Martin Helstrøm' - Nordic keeper. At three feet tall, he is the shortest Quidditch player ever to play this position, hence the nickname "Tiny". *'Tina Lundstrøm' - Nordic seeker and captain. Spanish National Quidditch team *'Alejandro García' - Spanish chaser and captain. *'Nacho Lebrón' - Spanish chaser. *'David Cartaya' - Spanish chaser. *'Vasco Santini' - Spanish beater. Has the longest full name of any Quidditch player. *'Tiago Montoya' - Spanish beater. *'Emmanuel Felino' - Spanish keeper. *'Lucía Marrero' - Spanish seeker. Bulgarian National Quidditch team *'Vasily Dmitrov' - Bulgarian chaser and captain. Sam is obsessed with him. *'Alexei Levski' - Bulgarian chaser. *'Clara Ivanova' - Bulgarian chaser. *'Ivan Volkov' - Bulgarian beater. *'Pyotr Vulchanov' - Bulgarian beater. *'Lev Zograf' - Bulgarian keeper. *'Viktor Krum' - Bulgarian seeker. Gallery IMG_2952.PNG|Gianni Fedele IMG_2951.PNG|Debbie Muntz IMG_2950.PNG|Robert Green IMG_2946.PNG|Edric Vosper IMG_2913.PNG|Noriyuki Satō IMG_2915.PNG|Ryotaro Tanaka IMG_2914.PNG|Keiko Takahashi IMG_2916.PNG|Yoshihiro Suzuki IMG_2920.PNG|Kursten Blijk IMG_2921.PNG|Kurt Todt IMG_2912.PNG|Igor Brand IMG_2918.PNG|The two French beaters, Pierre-Louis Lacroix and Noël Saucet IMG 2860.jpg|Josephine Marat IMG 2851.jpg|Hildegarde Lafarge IMG_2926.PNG|Mathilde Mallard IMG_2927.PNG|Jonny Nuhaka IMG_2929.PNG|Alejandro García IMG_2930.PNG|Lorre Gustafson IMG_2934.PNG|Peter Hansen IMG_2940.PNG|Viktor Krum IMG_2945.PNG|Alexei Levski Bulgarian TSM.jpg|Alexei Levski (left), Viktor Krum (center), and Vasily Dmitrov (right) Category:Lists